Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{6}{2n} = -\dfrac{5n + 1}{2n} - \dfrac{10}{2n} $
Explanation: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $2n$ , we get: $ 6 = -5n - 1 - 10$ $ 6 = -5n - 11$ $ 17 = -5n $ $ n = -\dfrac{17}{5}$